


Soul's intertwined

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Captain Rex is meeting his General for the first time.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Soul mate AU. Everyone has a black and white tattoo and if you touch your soulmate it changes color.

Rex was nervous today was the day the 501st were getting there General. Rex had no idea who it was or what to expect. But he wasn't the only one nervous. He could see it in the troopers around him. All of them trying to stand still but fidgeting with nerves.

Eventually after what feels like hours they see the ship there General is on lands. When the ships doors open up two Jedi walk out along with Commander Cody and old friend of Rex's.

Rex is happy to see him and Cody's presence is already helping Rex relax. 

Cody waves at Rex for a moment before turning toward one of the Jedi. The Jedi Cody turns to has Reddish hair and is wearing tan robes. Cody and this Jedi talk for a few moments before going back into the ship and taking off.

The Jedi in front of them walks forward and starts to talk.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and I am your new General."

The General starts walking over to him and Rex makes sure he is in perfect formation.

When the General reaches him Rex can feel himself blush. His General had blond hair and wore a blue and red tunic with a smirk on his face and the walk of a predator. But the thing that really drew Rex in where his eyes. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. They were a beautiful blue color that sparkled in the light.

"You must be the Captain, what's your name."

"CT-7567, Sir."

His General made a wounded sound before asking if he had a name not a number.

Rex was shocked no one but there brothers called them by names.

"It's Rex, Sir."

"Well Captain Rex it's wonderful to meet you. I hope we work well together. Do you mind showing me around."

"Of course Sir."

Rex had all the men go back to there posts while he showed the General around.

"This is our office Sir. If you would come with me I can give you all the paperwork you need to sign."

"Thank you Rex. I'm assuming the G.A.R didn't want to build a second office."

"Yes they like to save money wherever they can. Which also means were sharing the same officers quarters."

Anakin looked up from the paper he was reading and smirked.

"Well Rex I hope you don't snore."

Rex wasn't sure how to answer that. Only his brother's make joke's and from what the Kaminoans have said about Jedi they definitely don't make joke's.

Anakin kept looking over the paperwork unaware of how he was changing everything Rex knew about Jedi.

"Rex I would like to meet our men. Do you mind taking me around to see them?"

"I don't mind Sir. Let's start with the Mess Hall it's lunch time so almost everyone is there."

"Alright then lead the way Rex."

When they reached the Mess Hall it was crowded and noisey. But when everyone caught site of there General all noise stopped and everyone stood up to salute him.

Rex saw Anakin cringe into himself and decided to save that information for later.

His General told everyone to sit and enjoy lunch. Before Rex dragged them over to the line. While they were waiting Anakin excitedly started asking everyone what there names where and not there numbers. A lot of the men were surprised by this and Rex could relate. When they finally got there food Rex made his way toward some of Torrent company. Anakin was right behind him but kept stopping to talk with his troopers.

When Anakin finally made his way to there table he sat down across from Rex and instantly started asking what everyone's name's were.

Kix who was next to Rex looked Anakin over before muttering a few things to himself.

"Sir, my name is Kix and I am the 501st medic. I would like you to come in later today and get a check up."

Anakin looked like he wanted to do anything but go for a check up.

"Of course Kix. I wouldn't miss it."

Rex had a feeling that he was going to have to drag the General to visit Kix in the med bay.

All of lunch was pretty uneventful but Anakin had a big smile on his face after talking with the men.

Rex liked his smile and hoped to see him smile often.

The next place on there tour was the bridge. Admiral Yularen had requested to see there General and introduce himself.

As they walked over Anakin kept reading over the paperwork and mumbling to himself. Rex found it adorable the way he mumbled and the way his hair fell into his eyes or how he wrinkled his nose.

When they entered the bridge Admiral Yularen was waiting for them.

"Anakin Skywalker nice to meet you I am Admiral Yularen."

"It's nice to meet you Admiral."

Something started to beep in the background and Admiral Yularen turned around to address the issue.

"I hope to talk with you soon Anakin." Then Admiral Yularen left.

Anakin stood on the bridge for a moment before turning around and giving Rex a faint smile. 

"Where to next captain?"

Rex decided to take Anakin to the med bay and make sure he has Kix check him out.

When Anakin see's the med bay he starts pouting at Rex.

Anakin looks like he is about to flee but Kix comes out of no where and grabbes Anakin. Who can only squeak in suprise.

Rex follows in after them to make sure everything is all right. When he enters Kix is about to send him out saying the General needs privacy. But Anakin cuts him off and allows Rex to stay with him.

Kix checks to make sure Anakin is physically and mentally fit. Anakin gives Rex a suffering look as Kix pokes and prods. Eventually Kix tells him he's going to need shots and Anakin looks even more unhappy.

Rex can't help but laugh at his General. Which made his General pout at him.

When Kix said they could leave Anakin practically ran out of the door and down the hall. Rex chased after him to make sure he didn't get lost.

When Rex caught up to there General he continued on the tour until dinner time. Anakin really liked the hanger and looked over the starfighters.

When it was time for dinner the two of them made there way over to the mess hall. As they walked Anakin kept looking nervously at Rex.

"What's wrong Sir, are you okay".

"I'm fine Rex it's just. Well I don't want to be rude but I was wondering if you guys had soul mate's. It's just that most people have soul mate's and I wasn't sure if it was the same for all of you."

"That's okay Sir. Yes we have soul mate's. If I could ask you a question sir. I was wondering if you knew who your soul mate is."

"No Rex, I haven't met my soul mate yet. Have you met your soulmate?

"No sir, I have not met my soulmate."

"Well Rex I hope you find your soulmate."

"Thank you sir and I hope you find your soulmate."

"Thanks Rex but, can I ask you to do something for me?" 

"Of course Sir, what do you want from me."

"Rex I want you to call me by my name, when we are off duty."

"I will try my best, Sir."

"Thank you Rex, I appreciate you doing that for me."

After he said that they reached the Mess hall. Anakin got in line and started talking with the Troopers in front of him. Rex stayed quiet and thought about everything his General told him. Rex watched his General talk to his men and felt himself smile. Anakin was perfect and Rex couldn't help but call more and more in love with him.

Dinner was mostly uneventful. Jessie and Hardcase had started trying to squirt milk out of there noses while Kix told them to stop.

Anakin had just laughed and Rex put his head down trying to ignore his idiot friends.

When Dinner ended Anakin asked Rex where there quarters were. He was feeling pretty tired and had to get up early in the morning.

When Rex opened the door to there quarters. Anakin looked inside. It was small and cramped with two beds in it. The only good thing about it, was that there was a refresher inside which was pretty nice. 

Anakin walked over to his bed and later down. He fell asleep after only a minute in bed. Rex went and took a shower. When he got out of the the shower his General was curled up and sleeping. Rex thought it was adorable and blushed softly. Before hopping into bed and falling asleep to the sounds of his General's breathing.


	2. Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there
> 
> Rex and Anakin are getting closer.

Rex awoke up really early and saw that his General was still asleep. He was curled up in a small ball and shivering. Rex got up and wrapped his blanket around his General. This caused his General to wake up.

"R-rex?"

"Go back to sleep."

His General looked down and squinted at the blankets.

"Rex that's your blanket."

"I know."

"Your going to be cold."

"It's okay. I will be fine."

Anakin bit his lip before looking at him.

"You can sleep with me. If you want."

"What!!!"

Anakin was nervously ringing his hands together.

"I just mean sleep, nothing else."

"O-ok but your still shivering."

Anakin smiled at him sadly.

"These ships are really cold and I was born on a desert planet. I guess I still haven't gotten used to the cold."

"That's okay."

Anakin moved over and patted the space next to him.

"Get in."

Rex blushed but climbed into bed. He was nervous and layed still while making sure to keep distance from his General.  
But the moment Anakin felt his warmth he chirped before pressing himself against Rex.

"Your so warm."

Rex hesitantly wrapped his arms around his General and pulled him closer to his chest. His General pressed his face against Rex's chest and sighed.

"Are you comfortable."

"Yes, Thank you."

"For what?"

"Keeping me warm."

It's okay you don't have to thank me. Kamino was always really cold, me and my brothers used to sleep together at night's and keep each other warm."

"Sounds nice."

"It was."

"Who were your brothers Rex?"

"Well I was kidnapped and forced into a batch full of crazy people. There names where Cody, Bly, Fox, Wolffe and Ponds."

"I've only met Cody but I've heard about your other brothers."

"Yeah there all commander's."

"Hey Rex can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course."

"How come your not a commander?"

Rex looked a little uncomfortable at that.

"Hey it's okay you don't have to tell me."

"No it's fine. The reason I am not a commander is because of my mutation."

"Mutation?"

"I have blond hair. The Kaminoans wanted to get rid of me when I was younger because of my mutation."

Anakin looked shocked and angry.

"How can they do that?"

Rex just shrugs.

"Were nothing more then property."

Anakin gave a sharp inhale before looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Not to me. To me all of you are special. You are special Rex."

Rex was left speechless.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Thank you Anakin."

"For what?"

"For everything."

They laid there in a comfortable silence until Anakin fell asleep. Rex quietly watched him to make sure he wasn't still cold before falling asleep.

Beep Beep Beep.

Rex started to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that he was still holding Anakin to his chest. His General was still asleep but was moving around a little. He looked adorable with his face all scrunched up like that.

Rex turned to the alarm and quickly shut it off before his General woke up. He knew that he had to get ready but he was so warm and his General was so cute and all cuddled against him.

Eventually though he knew that he had to get up. Slowly he extracted himself from bed. His General whining from the loss of heat.

Rex felt himself laugh as his General woke up with a pout on his face.

"It's so cold."

"I know but we have to get ready.

His General just blinked at him before rolling out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

Anakin quickly took a shower and got dressed in the fresher before stepping out. Rex was laying on his bed looking at a datapad but his eyes snapped up the moment he heard the fresher door close.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at today's schedule."

"What do we have to do today?"

"First we have to eat breakfast, then we have to meet the 212th and then we have to discuss battle plans with General Kenobi and Cody."

"Okay well would you like to go get breakfast."

"Yes, sir."

The two started walking to the mess hall.

"So, Rex do you have any hobbies."

" I don't have any, sir. I know some of my brother's do but I never really had the time."

"I see well I hope you find a hobby."

"Thanks."

They enter the mess hall and everyone snaps to attention. Anakin cringes but tells everyone to sit down. They walk to the line and Rex watches his General. His General starts talking to Hawk who is in front of them.

When they reach the end of the line Hawk goes to his batchmates while his General turns to him.

"I like him."

"I can tell."

Rex walks over to Torrent company and General Skywalker follows. When they near the table Rex hears Kix shout out.

"Hardcase I swear if you lick the floor I am goi-."

He quickly clears his throat and watches Kix turn to them with a look of surprise.

"General, Captain, have a seat."

Kix looked like he had done nothing wrong before he turned to Hardcase.

"Do you remember, what happened last time you licked the floor?"

"......Yes?"

"I want an answer, not a question."

Hardcase seemed to shrink in on himself.

"I remember."

"Then why the kark did you do it again?"

"Because Jessie dared me to."

Kix gave a long suffering sigh before turning to Jessie.

"Your sleeping in your own bunk tonight."

Jessie pouted at this and started to whine.

"Why"

"You know why."

"It's not my fault."

"You know Hardcase will do anything if he's dared."

"That's not my fault."

"Shut up Jessie or I will make it longer."

Jessie kept pouting at Kix and whining.

"Shut up."

"No."

Kix looked like he was about to strangle Jessie. Which caused Rex to intervene.

"Stop it Kix, we need him alive."

Kix gave another long suffering sigh.

After everyone went back to eating. Anakin who had been silently watching what was going on started to laugh. Everyone at the table turned to him but he paid them no mind. Rex was staring at his General and thinking about how beautiful his laugh was. He was also looking at his General's neck, which had been exposed when he tilted his head back to laugh.

All Rex could think about was biting into his General's neck and hearing the sounds he would make.

General Skywalker must have noticed someone staring at him because he turned to look at Rex. General Skywalker watched the way Rex looked at him and turned away blushing.

While he was turned away, Rex looked over and saw that Kix, Jessie and Hardcase were all smirking at him. Luckily General Skywalker was still looking away because Rex glared at them.

All three of them turned away but not before Kix raised an eyebrow at him. Rex ignored him and turned to his General.

"Sir, the 212th should be her shortly. Let's go meet them."

"Okay Rex."

Rex grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him out of the mess.

"Woah slow down Rex you must be really excited to see Cody."

He thought about how his brother's had smirked at him and decided to lie.

"Yes I am excited to see him."

"Well I won't keep you waiting."

After that the two walked in a comfortable silence.

When they reached the hanger. The 212th had not arrived. Anakin sat down on a crate and patted the seat next to him.

"Come on Rex. Let's talk."

Rex sat down and turned to his General.

"What do you want to talk about."

"I don't know but I want to get to know you.

Rex blushed.

"There's not much to say."

"I don't know about that. I think you have lots of things to say."

"Like what?"

" What's your favorite food?"

"Rations"

Anakin wrinkled his nose.

"That's can't be your favorite food."

"It's the only food I have ever had."

"Were going to change that Rex. As soon as we are on Coruscant.

Before Rex could answer the 212th was boarding.


	3. My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody come on board. Rex and Anakin spar. Anakin finds a surprise. Separatist's attack.

The first people to walk out where General Kenobi and Cody. They were both holding hands and blushing at each other. Rex felt a little uncomfortable and turned to his General to see him gaping at them in shock. General kenobi must have seen them standing there because he quickly walked over with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Anakin, Rex.

"Hello Sir."

"Why are you holding Cody's hand?"

General Kenobi smile grew. While Anakin looked even more confused.

"Were soulmates."

Cody blushed and gave General Kenobi an adoring look. Which General Kenobi returned. Rex and Anakin looked at each other in shock.

"T-that's great Obi-Wan."

Anakin still looked to be in shock before he looked at Rex who was standing there awkwardly with Cody.

"Why don't we start the briefing."

"I think that's an excellent idea why don't you lead the way.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and then walked to the bridge. Cody and Rex started talking with each other.

When they reached the bridge. Obi-Wan pulled up the map and they got to work planning.

It was two hours later and they were basically done. Cody and General Kenobi we're now staring at each other and talking. They were holding hands and leaning in to talk with each other. They had completely forgotten about them.

"Sir, were basically done. Do you want to get out of here."

"Yes, please but where do you want to go."

"Let's go to the gym."

"Hand to hand?"

"Yes and no using the force."

Anakin just smirked.

"No promises."

"I want to see what your made of."

"I can't say I'm really good at hand to hand. We mostly learned how to fight with a saber."

"Don't worry sir, I promise not to wipe the floor with you to hard."

For a moment Rex thought he had gone to far and was going to get reprimanded but to his surprise Anakin started laughing.

"We'll see about that Rex."

When they reached the gym it was empty. Rex didn't know how to feel about that. Ignoring his thoughts, Rex got into position. Anakin got into position as well.

Anakin was right he wasn't very good at hand to hand which was something he planned to fix. But he was doing okay. There fight lasted for a while but in the end Rex won.

Anakin was pinned to the mat with Rex on top of him. He was bright red and breathing heavily.

"Good job, Rex."

It was then Rex realized just how close they were. He was almost kissing him. He wanted to kiss him. His General was beautiful like this. It was like time slowed down. They were both stuck staring at each other. Rex's heart was pounding. They were so busy staring at each other they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Hardcase I think we should come back another time."

"What, why?"

"Look for your self."

"Woooh good for you Rex."

Hardcase and Jessie started clapping.

Both Anakin and Rex looked over in surprise to see Jessie and Hardcase looking at them. Jessie quickly took a picture before running away.

"Come on Hardcase."

Hardcase quickly took after Jessie. But right before he was going to leave Hardcase yelled out.

"At least we know who's on top and who's on the bottom."

It was quiet after they left, before Rex and Anakin turned to look at each other. When they realized they were in the same position they quickly jumped apart.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's not your fault."

D-do you want to go find General Kenobi and Cody.

"Yes."

They both got up and left to look for General Kenobi and Cody. Neither of them said a word.

When they found General Kenobi and Cody they were walking together in one of the hallways.

General Kenobi wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why don't you both go take a shower."

Cody grabbed Rex's shoulder's.

"How was your time at the gym."

Both Anakin and Rex turned bright red before looking away.

"It was fine Cody."

"Not much happened, just Rex kicking my butt."

"Were going to have to work on your hand to hand, sir."

"Okay Rex. I think that might be a good idea."

Cody was looking between them with narrowed eye's. He was definitely onto them.

"Come on General let's go take a shower."

"Right and I will let you go first."

Rex and Anakin quickly walked to there rooms.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I promise I will be quick."

"Okay Rex."

Anakin grabbed a datapad and waited for his turn. It was a little while later that Rex walked out of the fresher.

"I'm done."

"Okay thanks Rex."

Anakin walked inside and started to get undressed but something caught his eye.

There on his hip bone lay his soulmate mark but instead of being colorless it was filed in. His soulmate mark was now a dark blue that matched his battalions color's. Anakin stared at it with wonder before whispering.

"Someone on this ship is my soulmate."

He jumped into the shower and started thinking about who it could have been.

He wasn't sure because he had touched a lot of people recently but he decided to tell Rex first because if any one could help him it would be his captain.

When Anakin was done showering he pulled his clothes on and walked out the door.

"Rex there's something I have to tell you."

Rex looked at him curious.

"What is it?"

He was about to tell him but the alarm started blaring.

Rex hopped up and dashed out the door with Anakin following him. They ran to the bridge and saw as a Separatist's fleet jump out of hyperspace.

"Prepare for battle."

Rex and Anakin looked at each other one last time before going to there stations.


	4. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day.

They ran to the bridge and looked out the window. Three Separatists ships jumped out of hyperspace. He commed his squad and told them to meet him in the hanger.

He ran to the hanger, while ignoring how the ship shaked. So far the shields were holding up, but if they wanted to win. He needed to get his squad into the air.

When he reached the hanger his squad was waiting for him. They saluted while he quickly told them the plan.

The hanger was a flurry of movement and he hopped into his star fighter with Artoo. He launched himself into the battle with his squad right behind him.

The battle only lasted a few minutes, but it was vicious and there was no time for mistakes.

He saw one of the Separatist's ships explode while another one went down in flames. That was when The last Separatist's warship jumped into hyperspace after taking heavy damage. It was the only one to escape.

He turned back to his ship and was happy to see that the shields held up. They had only taken minor damage from what he could see.

Through the comms he could hear everyone cheering at the victory. He landed his star fighter and jumped out. He could see Artoo fly out and join him on the ground.

The hanger was full of people moving around and doing different things. It was loud and chaotic, but it was familiar. He smiled and walked over to his master.

He was rubbing his beard while side eyeing Cody. Who was busy talking with Rex. 

"Good job out there."

He smiled at the praise and said.

"How's it going?"

"Two of our ships have minor damage. One of them is a little bit more severe."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard while saying.

"All in all. We did really well ."

He sighed in relief while closing his eyes. Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder.

"I know."

They looked at each other with battle weary looks, before Commander Cody turned around and said.

"General, we still have work to do.

"Oh, right of course."

Obi-Wan gave him one last smile while saying.

"See you later."

He watched Commander Cody and Obi-Wan walk away.

He turned to his Captain and noticed that Rex was looking at him.

They before quickly looking away while feeling embarrassed.

"What were you trying to tell me earlier General?"

He looked at Rex feeling really nervous all of a sudden. Before he looked around and dropped his voice, into a whisper.

"Not here, we can talk about it later."

Rex gave him a nervous, but also curious look.

"Then we should get started sir."

"Right."

They started working with there men and making sure everything was okay. They went to the bridge and organized everything before saying.

"Set course for Coruscant."

He felt the familiar lurch of hyperspace, before he turned to Rex.

He could see his Captain was shifting slightly, but he decided not to mention it. The force for some reason felt really weird almost giddy.

He tried shaking it off before saying.

"Come on Rex."

Rex slightly jumped in surprise, but followed after him.

He lead Rex back to their room. When they got there the force was a jumble of excitement and fear. He watched his captain while saying.

"Sit down. I have to tell you something."

Rex sat down while watching him.

"What is it?"

"I think my soulmate is on board."

Rex's eyes widened while he breathed out.

"Who?"

He sat down heavily and pressed a hand against his face.

"I don't know, I saw it in the shower earlier."

Rex was blushing and he looked really nervous while he asked.

"Can I see?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me."

He stood up and showed Rex his soul mark.

Rex gasped before standing up and reaching out for his soulmate.

Rex's fingers were trembling and he lightly brushed his fingers against his hip.

He could feel his body light up and tingle at the sensation. He shivered while watching Rex.

Rex lifted up his shirt and on his chest was a soulmark. It was of the exact same design as his. He sighed in shock because they were soulmates.

Rex was standing there looking really nervous while he stared in shock. Blinking away the surprise. He walked over and fell into Rex's chest.

Rex wrapped his arms around him on instinct.

He could feel tears well up in his eyes and he tried to blink them away. He breathed out while whispering.

"Your here, your finally here."

Rex pulled them closer together and said.

"Yeah, I'm here."

They both had tears in their eyes and we're holding each other while rocking back and forth. They had finally found their other half after years of wondering and hoping.

Eventually they pulled away. When both of them were finally able to look into the eyes of there soulmate, without crying.

They held each other, before leaning in and kissing.

It felt like nothing they had ever experienced before. There was no way to describe what it felt like.

The union of there two souls that had spent there entire lives crying out to be whole. Were finally reunited with that one kiss and that, was the most amazing feeling in the universe.

The moment there lips touched, they became whole.

When they pulled away from each other. There were tears streaming down there faces.

They were crying out, in pure happiness. There kiss was everything they had ever loved combined into one.

They were shaking and holding each other close. While tears fell and they had the happiest smiles on there faces.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, for a long time, before laying down together.

Anakin pressed into Rex's chest and breathed in the scent of home. Rex held Anakin, like he was the most precious treasure in the galaxy.

They were each other's hearts and they would forever protect and cherish them.

No matter what happens in the future. Rex and Anakin were never going to be alone.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed before Rex spooned him and whispered in his ear.

"Go to sleep cyare."

He shivered, while closing his eyes.

It didn't take long before they both fell asleep, thinking about the hope for there future together.


End file.
